Together
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Mulder waits for Alex to arrive. Warning: Pure fluffiness. Slash


Title: Together

Author: veiledndarkness

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek

Rating: PG

Summary: Pure fluffiness. Mulder waits for Alex to arrive.

Disclaimers: Not mine. Chris Carter owns them. The song in the background is The Pretenders "I'll Stand by You".

ooo

The nightclub pulsed with music, darkness surrounded the booths, and bodies filled the floor. An eclectic mix of songs kept the people dancing both fast and slow. In one of the booths sat Fox Mulder, impatiently waiting for his lover to arrive. He dangled a beer from his fingertips, eyes surveying the dance floor. He felt his foot tapping gently to the beat.

Mulder closed his eyes, leaned back against the booth and let the music wash through his brain. He glanced at his watch for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes. He grimaced as he realized that although Alex may run late, he rarely missed an opportunity to get them out dancing.

Just as he had predicted, Alex was running late and it showed on his face as he pushed his way through the throng of people. His eyes roved the booths searching for Mulder. Their eyes connected and Mulder felt a surge of lust run through him at the sight of Alex's body. Alex pressed on determinedly, reaching Fox in mere seconds.

His apologetic face was the answer to the unasked question on Mulder's lips. Mulder smiled and patted the vinyl beside him. Alex slide in next to him and they rested their heads together, a move perfected by years of cuddling. They sat with their heads together for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort. Mulder placed his hands on Alex's and squeezed gently. Mulder treasured these moments of silence where gestures meant more than words.

Alex spoke quietly with him about his day, with occasional pauses for quick kisses. Mulder felt his pulse quicken with each kiss, igniting a slow burn in his body. Finally he leaned forward and traced the outer shell of Alex's ear with the tip of his tongue.

Alex shuddered delicately and hardened slightly under the hot breath and warm tongue. He moaned softly. Mulder pulled back and smiled at him. Alex lay back against Mulder's chest and let his roaming hands caress him. The music changed from a fast paced one to a slower song. As the song started, Alex nudged him with his shoulder and urged him onto the dance floor. They drew together in an embrace and moved slowly in a lazy circle.

The music filled the floor with the lead singer's husky voice calling out to her lover. Mulder closed his eyes as his memories washed over him unaware that Alex had drifted into his own memories.

Images of the past flew through Mulder's mind. The endless struggles with his work, his desperate need to find the truth at the cost of almost anything. The sleepless nights, the waking nightmares that followed him daily. The guilt of a failed childhood, failed marriage and his silently desired approval from cold, bitter parents.

He felt his eyes burn at the thought of still being alone. Alex had saved him, this he knew. The darkness was overwhelming; the knowledge that the coming war would have been unpreventable had left him reckless and unhinged.

Alex laid his head on Mulder's shoulder, lost in memory. He listened to the lyrics with a small smile on his face. The dark side indeed. Alex had been the dark side for as long as he could remember. He had known that to win they would have to unite the dark to the light. Alex had played the hardest role; the traitor to both causes. He had come to Mulder, knowing that they had the power to stop the war, praying for a chance to see it through.

Mulder had feared their union, fearing love as he neared losing this great battle. He feared that once Alex knew all the pain and suffering and despair that he would turn from him. That he would see something irreversible and give up before ever truly starting. The fighting had stopped and Mulder was afraid, deeply afraid of forging a new future with Alex. He feared losing his heart again and fought Alex every step of the way.

Alex had waited and held on through the fears, and the pain. He had been there every time Mulder lost his faith. He was there when Mulder fell or when the strength to go on gave out. He held him up and pushed when it seemed like there was no end in sight. Alex stayed during the raw fury that Mulder emitted after the battles, the anger that raged for days when a comrade fell. He comforted him when the tears flowed silently over the loss of lives.

Alex had stayed knowing that the end was in sight and that they would win. Mulder needed Alex and he had known it. They were the two sides of a coin. They were more alike than Mulder would have ever admitted to. His heart forced him to see through his beliefs and reach out to Alex. As he stood waiting for the final battle, he felt a sense of comfort drop through his body. He knew Alex was standing patiently behind him. Waiting for the victory that he felt was sure to come.

In the end, the victory was to be had by the light, the darkness banished. Mulder stood amongst his comrades and felt peace for the first time since he was a young child. The mass population having never known what had happened that day continued on, in a blissful ignorance. The fallen were hailed as glorious heroes in private memorials. As normalcy returned to those who knew of the planet's battle, a sense of quiet gratitude was granted to the two men who had brought the sides together.

Mulder had walked off with Alex, having resolved to be together in peace or in conflict. And now as the song closed to an end, Mulder nestled his face into Alex's dark hair. Alex turned his head to meet his lips. A kiss so sweet, so tender brought them into a haze of tranquility, love and need. The song ended with the kiss still linking them together.


End file.
